The basis of the Molecular Epidemiology Program is the coupling of detailed epidemiologic analysis with state-of-the-art molecular biological approaches applied to studying important epidemiologic questions. To this end, a strong and well organic Molecular Analysis Facility is critical to the success of this mission. The Molecular Analysis Core Facility is responsible for the conduct of the genetic analyses proposed in the individual projects. All genetic tests for the molecular epidemiology projects will be performed in this Core Facility. The centralized nature of this facility has permitted stringent quality control (including control of PCR contamination) and economic utilization of laboratory resources. Unique aspects of this core have featured the technical versatility through cross training of laboratory personnel, the centralized database and tissue tracking procedures, a matrix leadership approach, and provisions for exploratory projects that require attention to techniques development. In addition, we have addressed the particular requirements for population based molecular studies: reproducibility, speed, and the development of screening algorithms that improve sensitivity and specificity.